


The Thing That Wasn't Supposed to Happen But Did

by EvilValenStrife



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Hopefully it's good...., I Don't Even Know, In which my brain decided this was a good idea, M/M, This is going to suck to hard...., Why does this even exist?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilValenStrife/pseuds/EvilValenStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fine…” Taekwoon gave a heavy sigh. “I still don’t entirely trust this.”<br/>“Just go and enjoy your date.” Hakyeon’s grin was a little too wide for Taekwoon’s liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Taekwoon learns never to trust Hakyeon

“I’m telling you: it’ll be fine.” Hakyeon smiled as he patted a very confused Taekwoon on his back.  
“But, I don’t even know her…” Taekwoon protested shaking the stubborn leader off of his back.  
“That’s why you’re going to go meet this person!” Hakyeon smiled even wider. “So you can know her! Don’t you trust me?”  
“No, not really...” He replied in a deadpan tone. “That’s why I don’t want to do this.”

Hakyeon sighed. Most of the time, Taekwoon was too smart for his own damn good. He’d have to resort to more drastic measures which included his wallet.

“Look, I’ve already made the reservations and Yixing is going to be so pissed if this gets cancelled…” Hakyeon spoke, running a hand through his black hair.  
“Yixing’s in on your craziness?” Taekwoon balked.  
“How rude!” Hakyeon flipped his hair.

Yixing knew about this yet hadn’t told him about it… Though, he supposed if Yixing was willing to partake in this tomfoolery, it couldn’t be too bad. From what Hakyeon said, she seemed like a decent person. Pretty with strong facial features, not too curvy, and she was a singer. Hakyeon wouldn’t tell him what she did for a living.

“The reservation’s set for 6pm tonight.” Hakyeon said quickly punching in a message on his phone. “It will be paid for by yours truly.”

“Taekwoon noted the less than enthusiastic tone in that last bit. He supposed that if Hakyeon was paying, he was taking this seriously and really wanted Taekwoon to meet the girl.

“Fine…” Taekwoon gave a heavy sigh. “I still don’t entirely trust this.”  
“Just go and enjoy your date.” Hakyeon’s grin was a little too wide for Taekwoon’s liking.

Taekwoon gave another look at Hakyeon who just waved at him before making his way to their shared bedroom. Taekwoon figured he’d better get ready for the date so, he walked to the bathroom to freshen up. As he neared the door, he felt his phone vibrate in this back pocket. It was a message from Yixing.

hey, I assume Hakeyon-hyung told you about the date?  
Yea  
Don’t worry… I wouldn’t set you up with anyone bad gege…  
Well, can you at least tell me what I’m getting myself into?  
I can’t do too much but, you will really like this person… :D

Taekwoon sighed. It would appear that he’d be getting no answers from Yixing either. Though, Yixing seems to believe this is someone that he’d genuinely like.

We’ll see… he typed back before placing the phone back into his pocket.

As cautious as he was for this date with this mystery person, he wasn’t a person to half-ass everything. Once he was in it, he was in. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and smirked before disrobing to take a quick shower.

Taekwoon stood outside of the restaurant wearing a black suit jacket and dark colored jeans. In his hands was a small bouquet of roses, purchased at Hakyeon’s urging. He sighed loudly. Why was he here again? To appease the loud one and to not disappoint your friend… he reminded himself. He was trying so hard in the car to convince himself that this wouldn’t be as bad as he was thinking. He felt a vibration in his pocket and reached for his phone.

your date should already be there  just be yourself and have a good time gege Yixing sent.

Taekwoon gave another sigh before putting his phone away. Before he left, Hakyeon said that his date would be wearing red. Okay, let’s do this… he thought opening the door. The interior was really nice, dim lighting. It was a relaxed atmosphere. 

“Hello sir,” The host spoke smiling. “Table for one?”  
“Actually,” Taekwoon cleared his throat. “I’m supposed to be meeting someone here…”  
“Ah! Follow me, in that case…” he beamed. “Your date is very lucky to have found such an attractive man…”

Taekwoon went several shades of red. It was still weird to get compliments on his looks by men even if he was an idol. He was led around near the back of the restaurant.

“Here we are!” The host smiled. “There will be someone to help you momentarily.”

Taekwoon didn’t miss the smirk on the waiter’s face as he floated off. Taekwoon walked forward to the booth and gave a frown when he saw short dark brown hair. He doubled in pace and froze immediately when he saw who sat at the table.

“Jongdae?!!” Taekwoon practically shouted. “What are you doing here?!”  
“I-I could ask the same of you, hyung!” Jongdae sputtered back.  
“This must be some kind of mistake…” Taekwoon shook his head as if trying to block out reality.

His body was shaking with rage. Oh, there would be murder… He knew something was up… He should’ve just trusted his instincts from the get go. Instead of a beautiful woman, sat Kim Jongdae from EXO.  
Jongdae began to rise from his seat.

“They think this is funny, do they?” Jongdae bristled. “Fuck this, I’m leaving…”

Taekwoon was still too dumbfounded to formulate a response. Jongdae brushed his arm slightly and his own arm shot out to grab the other singer.

“Hyung?” Jongdae turned to face him. “What are you doing?”

Taekwoon paused. What was he doing? Why did he stop Jongdae from leaving? He released Jongdae’s arm slowly. He raised his face to look at the other male.

“Well, since we’re here…” Taekwoon spoke so softly that Jongdae almost couldn’t hear him. “We… should eat…”

Jongdae blinked slowly trying to process all of this…

“I have Hakyeon’s credit card…” Taekwoon mumbled.

That actually made Jongdae smile a little bit. He walked back to the table and sat back in the booth. Taekwoon followed behind.

“You brought flowers? How romantic of you…” Jongdae smirked picking up one of the menus.  
“…It was Hakyeon’s idea…” Taekwoon’s voice was a little small.

Jongdae seemed to pick up on Taekwoon’s shyness and quickly was thinking of ways to diffuse the situation. This may not be a date or was it? but, he wasn’t going to risk upsetting the vocalist.

“Luckily,” Jongdae began running fingers through his hair. “I like flowers…”

Taekwoon chuckled a little bit and handed the flowers over to Jongdae. Jongdae smiled and Taekwoon’s cheeks began to fill with color. His smile seemed so bright and real. He really had nice facial features too. His gorgeous jaw line and his high cheekbones… Where had that come from? He chose not to dwell on it any longer as their waiter approached the table to take their orders.

“A bottle of Argyle,” Jongdae spoke flashing a gentle smile at their waiter. “if that is alright with you?”  
“’s fine…” Taekwoon spoke barely above a whisper.

The waiter dismissed himself to go prepare their drinks and the mood fell to an awkward silence once more. Jongdae figured that he’d be the one to break the ice.

“Hyung,” he spoke grasping Taekwoon’s attention. “Are you alright?”  
“…” Taekwoon sighed a little. “I’m just… It’s that I’ve never been in such a bizarre situation before… I’m not sure how to handle this…”  
“Me neither.” Jongdae shrugged and he meant it. “I’m still angry with Yixing-hyung and Hakyeon-hyung but… I guess I’m glad that it’s you and not someone I probably would’ve hated…”

Taekwoon felt his insides warm a tad bit with Jongdae’s admission. He wasn’t happy about this situation but, he couldn’t say he hated it completely either.

“How do you do that?” Taekwoon spoke softly.  
“Do what?” Jongdae asked looking confused.  
“…lighten the mood so easily…”

It was a trait that Taekwoon himself lacked much to his dismay. He wasn’t like Jaewhan who could easily make even the worst day appear better with his humor and cheery personality. He wasn’t a mood maker and he envied those who had the gift.  
Jongdae blinked before smirking at his hyung.

“I live in a dorm with 11 crazy people all with completely different personalities.” Jongdae joked. “I guess someone has to be light-hearted, right?”

There it was again… That warm feeling seemed to spread through his chest every time the other singer smiled. It was a warmth that Taekwoon hadn’t really encountered often and it bothered him that he was feeling it. He didn’t really know where it was coming from or why it occurred. It had always been a feeling that left him with more questions than answers.

“I think I’ll get this one…” Jongdae’s voice suddenly broke through Taekwoon’s thoughts. “Y’know, since Hakyeon-hyung’s paying and all.” he smirked at the singer.

Taekwoon gave a small but awkward smirk at the words. Sure, this hadn’t been his idea of a date and probably wouldn’t be ever but, he was never one to turn down free food.  
The waiter returned with their wine and with two goblets. After they placed their order, the two fell into an easy conversation with one another about their fellow group members and friends.

“Sehun is a cute kid…” Taekwoon chuckled taking a sip of his beverage.  
“He’s a good kid…” Jongdae agreed laughing. “He’s always looking out for the rest of us even though he’s a brat sometimes.”

Taekwoon gave a laugh at that.

“What’s so funny?” Jongdae asked grinning at Taekwoon’s amused expression.  
“Yixing says the same thing about you.” Taekwoon spoke.  
“That hyung… Why is he like this?” Jongdae said placing a palm to his forehead.  
“It’s cute…” The other singer said smiling a little.

Jongdae felt his face heat up and took a gulp of the last of his wine to help calm his nerves. He wasn’t used to being in this situation where he was the one flustered. He had noticed the subtle changes in Taekwoon’s face and body language as they spoke. The man got flustered easily and that made Jongdae want to tease him more. It wasn’t really anything out of the blue as he did this kind of stuff to his members anyway. It was the fact that Taekwoon was making him uncomfortably flustered that had him a little confused. He watched Taekwoon take a large sip of his wine and surmised that the older man was feeling something similar.

“I’m having a lot of fun with you, hyung.” Jongdae spoke while pouring himself another glass of wine.

Taekwoon was taken aback by this. He didn’t really find himself to be a particularly interesting person. But, he was having fun with this person whom he considered close enough to be an acquaintance. While they were doing work and running into each other during schedules, there wasn’t really time to get to know each other. Hakyeon managed to do that because he was so good at multi-tasking. Taekwoon just simply hadn’t had enough time to meet people or interact.

“Me too…” Taekwoon spoke in his soft voice. “I like you, Jongdae-yah…”  
“If you want to, can we do this again?” Jongdae asked a little more confident now that he knew that Taekwoon’s feelings were the same. “As friends obviously…”  
“I-I would like that…” Taekwoon spoke stammering as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

So cute… Jongdae thought absently. His hyung was a quiet enigma most of the time. A lot of his group members were still a little afraid of him because he wasn’t a very social or outspoken person. “Not easily read” as Sehun had phrased it. But, Jongdae knew that this was because he wasn’t the type to outwardly display his emotions. Jongdae had realized this on the day VIXX won their first music show award with “Voodoo Doll”. Taekwoon was so overwhelmed with emotion that he broke down with tears. He’d met the other before but, seeing him in such a raw state was a stark contrast with the Jung Taekwoon he had met. It was like a wall had been torn down and exposed the emotions that the man had held deep within. He knew the second he threw his arms around the older singer and felt him embrace back quivering with sobs echoing in his ears and heat that made his heart race that Jung Taekwoon was someone special.

Their food arrived and they continued to have their light conversation that consisted mostly of Jongdae speaking and Taekwoon offering his input every now and then. Jongdae appeared to understand and accept Taekwoon’s method of communication and fell right in line. He wasn’t loud, critical, nor was he impatient. Jongdae’s easy personality provided him with an atmosphere that wasn’t too much for him to handle. He loved his members dearly but, sometimes the level of hyper that came with them was a little too much for him to handle. The older singer found himself enjoying listening to Jongdae’s voice speak fondly about things that he enjoyed and relished relaxing into the man’s natural sense of humor.

“Hyung…” Jongdae spoke. “Sing for me.”  
“Huh?” The request had been so abrupt that Taekwoon couldn’t formulate an appropriate response.   
“Sing for me” Jongdae repeated.

Taekwoon took a gulp of air before downing the rest of his wine leaving him a little light-headed and flushed. Had he really just asked him to sing? In public? Where they could be easily recognized?  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” He mumbled at the tablecloth.  
“Awwww… Is it really such a strange request? We’re both singers.” The brief disappointment that flashed in Jongdae’s eyes sent a sharp pang through Taekwoon’s chest. “Ah, I guess it can’t be helped…”

Taekwoon continued to look down at the tablecloth suddenly feeling awkward having probably embarrassed Jongdae by turning down his request. When he looked up, Jongdae was standing right next to him and leaning close to the man’s ear.

“I do want to hear you sing someday, hyung…” Jongdae’s voice dipped into a deeper tone that it had been in. “Preferably without cameras or mics around.”

Taekwoon’s face heated up and his cheeks filled with color.

“Y-yes… Someday…” Taekwoon said.

Jongdae smiled before walking off to use the restroom. Taekwoon fanned himself to be rid of some of the heat now surrounding him. Why was he reacting like this to another man? Let alone, Kim Jongdae? It’s not that he was attracted to him in that sense. He knew of some people that were like that in the idol industry but he wasn’t one of them and he was quite sure that Jongdae wasn’t either. He was attracted to him in some way though and that scared Taekwoon… He picked up his glass and downed the rest of his wine. I really shouldn’t drink so much of this… Messing with my head…

Jongdae splashed a bit of water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He had been harmlessly flirting with the older man with just the intent of seeing him flush. He hadn’t intended to be enjoying it as much as he was though. He couldn’t shake the feeling that this wasn’t like one of his other trolling attempts. Watching the man’s reactions was something he found himself looking forward to more than he usually would anyone else. Why was Jung Taekwoon so different?  
When Jongdae returned, he noticed Taekwoon give a brief glance before casting his eyes back down at his plate. Hmm… What’s this? He didn’t have time to give it much thought as the waiter came back over to ask if they wanted boxes for their leftovers and dessert.

“A crème brulee for me, please.” Jongdae beamed still excited that he wasn’t paying a dime for this meal.  
“Tiramisu…” Taekwoon spoke handing the menu to the waiter  
“Yixing-hyung did say that my “date” liked coffee…” Jongdae chuckled to himself as the waiter left the table.

Taekwoon’s ears reddened a bit and he decided to not respond. He wasn’t exactly comfortable with how this evening was spawned in the first place. Though this wasn’t a date as he and Jongdae had agreed not to call it but, he found a small part of himself that he would deny not minding if it had been.


	2. In Which Taekwoon Learns That He Kinda Wants To Kiss Jongdae

After the not-date ended, Jongdae and Taekwoon exchanged numbers promising to meet up with each other the next time they were both free. Jongdae’s face lit up and Taekwoon had the faintest idea to pull him into an embrace. He watched as Jongdae got into the taxi and sighed as it pulled off. He didn’t know what was going on with his brain. Taekwoon would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t already looking forward to the next off day more than usual. A few moments later, a taxi pulled up and Taekwoon briefly looked around to see if any not so slick fans were following him.

When he sat down, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

_I had fun today! ^_^ It was from Jongdae._

Taekwoon bit the inside of his cheek in attempt to control the smile that threatened to overtake his face. He honestly hadn’t expected to hear from the other man so soon not that he was expecting it or something.

_Me too he typed back._

He felt like such a schoolgirl with how he was reacting to this whole thing. He was a man; Jongdae was a man. He shouldn’t be acting like this. His phone screen lit up indicating that he’d received another text from Jongdae.

_What kind of music do you listen to?_

Taekwoon didn’t even have time to come up with a response before his phone was vibrating again.

Sorry… Random question.

Taekwoon chuckled. Jongdae was behaving like a cute dongsaeng.

_It’s okay. I like R &B…_

Taekwoon was such a quite person and rarely talked about himself so, most people that weren’t all that close had to guess at his likes and dislikes. He was pretty sure he’d surprised his fans when he’d revealed that he was a big fan of Trey Songz and probably had his entire discography on his phone.

_Me too! XD I really like soothing music... At least I know what kind of music to request from you when you sing for me…_

Taekwoon’s ears went red as he recalled Jongdae’s earlier request for him to sing. Usually, getting a request to sing wasn’t something he’d be bothered by. He’d probably be flattered and happily sing. This was his career path after all. However, for some reason when Jongdae asked him, he felt like he was a trainee again; he felt nervous and sweaty. He knew of Jongdae’s own vocal talent and admired it. Maybe that’s why the request shook him so much. No, no… Taekwoon shook his head slightly. That didn’t sound quite right, even to him.

There was something he’d noticed about how Jongdae’s eyes were trained on him when he asked; something intense. He felt that if he had agreed to the request he would’ve been sucked in. Into what? He didn’t know but, it was enough to have him hesitate. His phone’s sudden buzzing in his lap brought him back to reality.

_Hyung… Did it bother you when I asked you to sing earlier?_

Taekwoon froze. He wasn’t exactly bothered, at least not in the sense that Jongdae thought he was. He couldn’t tell Jongdae that though which probably caused him to send his next text without actually thinking.

_No… I just want to sing with you._ He pressed ‘send’ and couldn’t believe that he did. 

He hadn’t been lying but, the fact that he’d typed that message to Jongdae without any thought worried him. He looked down at his phone but no new message came. Taekwoon sighed and worried that he’d said something wrong. Had that been a little too forward and awkward? Taekwoon was already awkward enough for the both of them; he didn’t need to make someone else feel this way too… In the middle of his mild self-berating, a vibration snapped him from his thoughts signaling that Jongdae had messaged him back.

_Just got back to the dorm! I would love to sing with you hyung…_

Taekwoon’s heart began to race and he sank further in his seat in the taxi. He was thankful that he hadn’t upset Jongdae like he thought he had but, he was even more thankful that Jongdae wanted to sing with him.

_I’m glad…_ He started to press the ‘send’ button but stopped to type more. _I really like your voice… It’s unique…_

Taekwoon looked up to see that he’d just arrived at his dorm. He put his phone back in his pocket and paid the driver before exiting the cab. He looked around briefly before deciding that it was safe to proceed. Once he safely inside the elevator, he pulled his phone out again to see another text from Jongdae.

_Thanks ^_^ I really like yours too…_

Taekwoon took a deep breath and willed the red on his face to disappear and his rapidly beating heart to slow before he reached his floor. It bothered him that the smallest things the man did make him react like this. Before today, he’d never felt this… this nausea and clamminess… He didn’t even understand why he was feeling like this. The elevator door pinged and opened up to Taekwoon’s floor. He punched in the security code and opened the door to a smiling Hakyeon, an equally smiling Jaehwan, and a reading Hongbin. Before Taekwoon could begin to sigh in annoyance, Hakyeon speedily made his way over to Taekwoon.

“So,” He began. “Do you love me yet?”

Taekwoon said not one word and just pulled out his phone to text Jongdae that he’d made it home okay.

“Ooooh…” Hakyeon spoke peering into Taekwoon’s phone. “Are you texting your date?”

Taekwoon closed his eyes briefly to calm himself. He loved Hakyeon, he did but, just not when he did stuff like this.

“’Date’? Hyung?” Hongbin spoke at last interested in the subject.

Taekwoon frowned and began to walk briskly to his room. He was hoping that Wonsik and Sanghyuk were asleep so he wouldn’t have to deal with more nonsense. He could hear Hakyeon blabbering on to Hongbin and Jaehwan about how he and Yixing set him up on a date. Thankfully, he avoided telling them the name of Taekwoon’s date. Taekwoon rolled his eyes in annoyance. Luck appeared to be on his side as both Wonsik and Sanghyuk were both sound asleep with earbuds in.

_Sorry it took so long. Hakyeon’s being annoying._ He texted Jongdae, plugging his phone into the outlet. 

_No worries. Yixing-ge was asking a lot of questions too. Somehow, I don’t think it was worse than yours though. Lol!_

Yeah, no kidding… Taekwoon sighed looking up at the ceiling. His initial plan was to yell at Hakyeon, maybe hit him a bit but, he found he didn’t even have the strength to do that. Besides, he did come out with something good, a person he could actually talk to and call a friend. Not that he would tell Hakyeon that though.

Hakyeon just likes to meddle in people’s lives. It’s annoying…

A buzz and then, _But he does care about you. At least, that’s what Yixing-ge said._

Taekwoon sighed. He supposed Jongdae was right. Hakyeon often expressed his love for all of them in rather lavish often, outlandish methods… Though, that did spark another question, why did Yixing go along with it? Taekwoon doubted that Yixing would have just gone along with Hakyeon’s crazy plot without some idea of his own.

_Though, I guess that means that he cares a lot about me too. Whatever the hell that means… Lol!_ Jongdae sent. 

He was a little glad that he and Jongdae were on the same page.

_What are you doing right now?_ Taekwoon sent.

_Looking through my calendar to see what I have coming up… We’re idols after all, gotta know this stuff early so we can plan ;)_

Taekwoon chuckled before pulling up his own calendar to see his own schedule. Their manager had told them about their schedules earlier that week. He appeared to have the 5th through the 8th off. He found himself hoping that Jongdae was free too.

_I have the 5th through the 8th off_ Taekwoon sent.

A pause in Jongdae’s messages told Taekwoon that Jongdae was checking.

_There is a schedule on the 6th but, I should be free on the 8th. I’m going to practice a bit on the 5th. Do you wanna hang out on the 8th?_

It took all of Taekwoon’s willpower from immediately typing ‘YES’. He hadn’t wanted to appear too eager lest he creep Jongdae out. Lord knew, he was creeping himself out with all this eagerness. You’d think Jongdae just invited him to an all-you-can-eat buffet….

_Sure. Where did you want to go?_ He settled on. 

_Hmm… We could go get a hot pot. I haven’t been to get one in a while…_

Taekwoon actually liked the sound of that a lot. He wasn’t picky at all in terms of food. It appeared that Jongdae wasn’t either.

_Let me rephrase that: I haven’t been able to get full off of one in a while! Lol!_

Taekwoon chuckled a little at that bit. He could understand. It was hard enough with just the 6 of them but 11?

_I would imagine… That’s fine with me._

_It’s a date then! Jongdae sent._

Taekwoon turned a little pink and felt a text message come through immediately after it.

_I meant that the plan’s a go… Sorry about that…_

The older singer was still a tad pink in the cheeks as he typed his reply.

_It’s okay. It doesn’t bother me._

It really didn’t. Though they had only gone out earlier today, Taekwoon was slowly comfortable with what Hakyeon did. He would’ve much rather he’d gone about it in a more normal way but, wait-what? He figured that there was no point in denying that he didn’t mind that it was a date but, when did he accept that he would’ve minded being set up with Jongdae at all? He stared at his phone long and hard but not typing anything else as he didn’t trust himself to say anything proper. He put it down after staring at it for a few more minutes to go get himself some water for his suddenly very dry throat.

When he left the room he immediately routed by Hongbin who wore a smirk that annoyed Taekwoon slightly.

“What?” Taekwoon said not really in the best of moods to deal with anything. From Hongbin’s smirk, he knew that this was going to be about the date.

“Hyung told us about the date. He didn’t say who it was with but,” he paused pulling out his phone and showing Taekwoon the message text. “Minseok-hyung did.”

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow before groaning. Damnit Yixing! It had to be Yixing who told Minseok. Of course, Minseok would ask Hongbin if he knew anything.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I am one of the few here that doesn’t like to meddle if it doesn’t concern me.” Hongbin waved slightly dismissing Taekwoon’s glare.

“If you aren’t meddling, why are we even having this conversation right now?” Taekwoon asked and didn’t even bother hiding the annoyance in his voice.

“Because I consider you a friend and always am looking out for you.” Hongbin spoke firmly, not backing down from the irritation radiating off of Taekwoon.

Taekwoon paused. He did feel a little bad about slightly snapping at the younger male. And, he couldn’t deny that it would probably be better to have someone to talk to about all this.

“I don’t…” Taekwoon began with a sigh. “I don’t know what to do… I’m so confused about what I want to do with Jongdae.”

“Well hyung,” Hongbin spoke. “How did you feel around him earlier today?”

_Nauseous, nervous, sweaty, anxious…_ were all the adjectives running through his head.

“Off… Almost sick… Like a fever.” Taekwoon breathed out the long breath he’d been holding.

“Are you attracted to him, hyung?” Hongbin asked bluntly.

Taekwoon was so taken aback by this question that Hongbin laughed when his hyung’s eyes bulged wider than normal. Taekwoon, not too gently punched Hongbin in the shoulder. He was already feeling some type of way about this and didn’t need someone else laughing at him.

“*cough* Sorry, hyung… That was rude of me.” Hongbin regained his composure. “Are you attracted to Jongdae-hyung?”

“…” Taekwoon paused. “I think so… I –I want to be around him… a lot…”

“Hyung, do you want to kiss him?” Hongbin asked and Taekwoon had to do a double-take at the question.

Taekwoon went several shades of red once he was sure that he’d heard Hongbin properly. He hadn’t gotten that far in his thoughts. Did he want to… kiss Jongdae? Did he want to actually kiss Jongdae? He felt a slight heat rushing through his blood and head south. Maybe he did.

“I-I… do…” Taekwoon admitted so softly it was almost inaudible.

It felt weird to even admit this out loud but, not in a bad way. He wasn’t accustomed to feeling this way let alone about another man. A few hours ago, he couldn’t imagine kissing another man but, here he was thinking about doing just that with Jongdae.

“Then,” Hongbin began placing a hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder. “I think you should tell him…”

“I can’t do that... We’re supposed to be friends. Nothing more…” Taekwoon said a little dejected as he gripped his own wrist.

“But, are you okay with that? Can you really just go on being friends without knowing how he feels about you?” Hongbin countered quickly.

That stopped any other thoughts. He could try shutting out his feelings but, that would be ten thousand times more difficult especially now that he admitted that he had them. He hated lying to himself yet, that’s all he’d been doing all day with Jongdae. Being attracted to another man… This was not something he thought he’d ever associate with himself. Jongdae had been so close to him earlier; his warmth and warm breath tinged with a hint of the wine they’d drank earlier fanning over his face. If he had just leaned in a few more inches…

“No…” Taekwoon spoke at last. “No! I’m not okay with it!”

The older vocalist felt his heart tighten at the thought of not being able to be near Jongdae, feel Jongdae, or see that bright smile that had tormented him earlier that day. It really didn’t take that long for him to develop feelings for the younger man. He’s not exactly sure what he wants from Jongdae but, the fact that he did want Jongdae at least gave him one answer to his many questions.

“Then, you have to tell him.” Hongbin said squeezing Taekwoon’s shoulder in comfort. “Besides, I think you’ve got a shot.”

Taekwoon’s ears perked at that.

“What makes you say that?” Taekwoon asked.

“Minseok-hyung said that Jongdae-hyung was a little mopey when he got back to the dorms. He said he Jongdae-hyung smile the second your name popped up in his phone.”

This made Taekwoon visibly freeze. He felt a cold yet hot feeling wash over him and it made him dizzy. He needed to sit down somewhere. Hongbin just smiled and left him. Taekwoon gathered himself and turned back around to go back into the bedroom. There was no turning back now; he’d made up his mind. Jongdae was going to be his.

 

Author's Crap: This chapter had been sitting in my notebook and I forgot to type it up what with finals studying and all that jazz... I'm sorry for the wait... I am writing the next chapter this week and hopefully it will be up soon. Y'all can kick me and leave me angry notes telling me to update if need be!


	3. In Which Jongdae Learns That He Kinda Maybe Wants To Do Something With Taekwoon

When Jongdae stepped into his dorm, he wasn’t exactly surprised that most of the members weren’t in the dorm. From the looks of it, Yixing and Minseok were the only ones who had remained. With their comeback coming around the corner, they were busier than ever so they were all taking advantage of this break. Yixing was in the kitchen grabbing some water when he locked eyes with Jongdae.

“Jongdae-ah…” He spoke smiling. “How is Taekwoon-hyung?”

Jongdae snorted.  _To the point as usual._

“I want to know why you did that.” Jongdae folded his arms. “Because,” Yixing was still smiling. “You needed some happiness.”

Jongdae was a little confused. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well,” Yixing began. “You’ve been working hard and you’re always smiling but, I know how tired you actually are.”

Jongdae blushed a bit. It was true. He had many obligations and he was quite tired but, what did Yixing think that setting him up with Taekwoon would accomplish?

“But, why Taekwoon-hyung? You know I like women.” Jongdae spoke.

“Yes, I am well-aware but, love knows no gender. I’ve seen how you’ve looked at him. Jongdae-ah, our fans are great with edits and small details.”

_Oh…_  Jongdae had seen those too… The video had captured but a small portion of how he felt during that hug. Again, he never gave it a label but, he had felt something.

“I know that this wasn’t exactly the most normal way to go about this but, Hakyeon-hyung really cares about Taekwoon-hyung.” Yixing spoke. “He’s been a little stressed out too, you know…”

Jongdae did know… They had talked about this on the date.  _Wait…_  When did he start calling it that? He’d think about that later.

“True… From what Taekwoon-hyung says Hakyeon-hyung’s got really obnoxious ways of doing things.” Jongdae agreed. “And, it would appear that it paid off. You haven’t stopped smiling since you got back to the dorm.”

Jongdae went red. He’d been texting Taekwoon the entire time he’d been talking with Yixing but he hadn’t thought that Yixing could really see him from where he was standing. Had he really been smiling that much?

“Have I really? Well, I did enjoy a nice dinner without having to pay for it.” Jongdae laughed barely keeping the awkwardness out of his voice.

“Who do you think you’re fooling?” Yixing snorted stopping his chopping of vegetables to give Jongdae the side-eye. “You’re much too smart for denial.”

Jongdae froze and frowned before stalking over to his and Suho’s room. Was it sad that he knew that he was in denial? As soon as he saw the message that Taekwoon sent him about singing with him, he was unbelievably happy. He was asked to sing all the time but, the fact that Taekwoon wanted to sing with him. His phone buzzed in his hands with a message. It was Yixing.

_you know… It’s okay to the attracted to him._

Jongdae put his phone down frowning. When did his life become like this? Why was he, as Yixing put it, attracted to Taekwoon? Jongdae thought it best in this instance to start off figuring that out. Initially, he could admit that he loved Takewoon’s voice hence, the request for him to sing. For someone so soft-spoken, his voice was so powerful. Jongdae remembered how caught off guard he’d been when he heard VIXX perform for the first time. He’d been impressed by their diligence and whatnot but, the second he’d heard Taekwoon’s high note, he had been entranced; pulled in by the sheer power behind it. He could listen to Taekwoon sing forever and never be bored.

“Shit…” Jongdae swore. “I’ve got it bad…”

Taekwoon suddenly messaged him texting him about how annoying Hakyeon’s questions were. In Jongdae’s reply, he might’ve let it slip that Hakyeon was doing this out of affection though he still didn’t quite comprehend what that meant for himself. Maybe he wanted to see Taekwoon’s reaction to see if he was flailing as much as Jongdae was.  He ended up trying to play off his confusion with humor. He didn’t need Taekwoon knowing he was even a little confused about his feelings for the older singer.

“I shouldn’t even have them to begin with…” Jongdae let out a shaky chuckle. “This is really fucked up… I’m really fucked up…”

His phone vibrated again.

_What are you doing right now?_

_Brooding over my crush on you…_  Jongdae thought bitterly but suddenly had an idea. He grabbed his planner and begun to flip through it.  _Looking through my calendar to see what I have coming up… We’re idols after all, gotta know this early so we can plan ;)_  he sent.

He skimmed a finger over next week before stopping on the 5th. He was free on that day but had a schedule on the 6th. It appeared that he’d also be off on the 8th. A buzz from his phone halted his thoughts. The message wasn’t from Taekwoon though. It was from their manager telling them that they had all day practice on the 5th and to not make any plans. Jongdae sighed. Now he had to wait even longer to see Taekwoon. He had to stop sounding so eager…

A buzz and then,  _I have the 5 th through the 8th off._

Jongdae couldn’t hide his excitement to learn that they had at least an off day together. Maybe, Taekwoon’s calmness would be able to force Jongdae’s less than platonic thoughts away. He texted Taekwoon his schedule and asked if they could hang out on the 8th.

When Taekwoon asked him where he wanted to go, he figured that food was always a good option. He had heard from Yixing that Taekwoon was an avid fan of food in any way, shape, or form. And it didn’t help he had been craving hot pot recently. He wasn’t able to get them often outside of going with all of his members plus their managers. He was fed but, couldn’t exactly pig out without getting told that he had to diet so, he sent the suggestion to Taekwoon.

_I would imagine… That’s fine with me._ Was the response he got and Jongdae lit up immediately. Without even thinking he’d typed back,  _It’s a date then!_ He couldn’t stop the message in time and it was sent to Taekwoon. He quickly typed  _I meant that the plan’s a go… Sorry about that._

He was slowly starting to feel that his eagerness would be his undoing if he didn’t get it under control soon. A message came quickly and Jongdae was a tad nervous that it was Taekwoon being upset with him.  _It’s okay. It doesn’t bother me._

Jongdae’s face went impossibly red and he felt the air in the room become a lot hotter. He looked up when he heard the door to his room open. He quickly exited out of his messages with Taekwoon but not quick enough as Junmyeon quirked an eyebrow.

“Secret girlfriend?” He asked placing his bag down by his small nightstand.

“N-no…” Jongdae stammered. He didn’t know if he was more embarrassed from Taekwoon’s message or from getting caught by Junmyeon. Though, technically, he wasn’t exactly lying.

Junmyeon scoffed at that.

“You are a terrible liar Jongdae-ah…” He shook his head. “Just tell me. I do have to know this y’know…”

Jongdae sighed. He wasn’t dating Taekwoon but, it didn’t look like Junmyeon was going to let this go.

“I’m not exactly seeing this person; it’s complicated moreso on my end than theirs.” Jongdae answered.

“Hmm… Any reason there’s a lack of specific pronouns?” Junmyeon prodded. “I assume this person is a she, yes?”

Jongdae cast his eyes to the floor. Usually, he could hold his own when speaking to any of his groupmates. He didn’t like this, not one bit.

“It’s okay if it’s not. Tao and Sehun are a thing as well as Minseok and Luhan so, I really don’t have a problem with it.” Junmyeon shrugged. “So, who is it?”

“Taekwoon-hyung…” He whispered.

“As in, Jung Taekwoon from VIXX?” Junmyeon blinked rapidly.

Jongdae didn’t trust his voice not to betray him so, he settled on confirming with a nod.

“He’s good-looking…” Junmyeon nodded. “You don’t seem too happy though. Is there something wrong with him?”

“Other than the fact that he’s a man and I’m a man too…” Jongdae began. “I don’t know how he feels and I don’t even know how I feel completely.”

Junmyeon seemed to take this all in and he sat down on his sleeping mat.

“I think you should start there, figure out your own emotions first. Unfortunately, I’m no good with this so, you do the talking.” Junmyeon said plugging his phone up to his charger.

Jongdae exhaled slowly and told Junmyeon about the date he’d had with Taekwoon earlier. Junmyeon nodded empathetic to Jongdae’s situation.

“Well, do you want to date him?” Junmyeon asked.

“I don’t know hyung… This is new to me. I don’t usually have these thoughts. I don’t know what I want to happen but, I want something to happen. I think that’s what’s probably scaring me the most.” Jongdae spoke, still looking down at his lap.

Junmyeon took one long look at Jongdae before coming to a decision.

“Tell him.” He said nodding to himself. “He doesn’t seem like the type to throw people away. I think he will understand. He may even reciprocate. You said Yixing put this together? He must’ve seen something that you both didn’t.

Jongdae let that thought roll around in his head for a little bit. He was sure that Junmyeon was right about one thing. Yixing didn’t do things like this unless he saw potential for something to come out of it. That did not, however explain Taekwoon’s feelings. Though, it had been a little strange that Taekwoon hadn’t been bothered when Jongdae had mistakenly called their plan a date. They had both agreed before that, that they were friends and nothing more. So, why wouldn’t he have been little more ugh about it? Unless… Unless, he was lying? Jongdae shook his head. No, he’s not the type to lie about how he really feels.

“You look like you’ve realized something.” Junmyeon smiled.

“I did… I think… I think I’m going to talk to him. I’m still not exactly sure what I want from him but, if there’s a chance that he’s feeling something too…” Jongdae spoke slowly.

“Then, you should. Give my regards to Hongbin-ah if you see him… I’m gonna take a nap now...” Junmyeon said yawning.

“Okay, okay…” Jongdae laughed. “I get it. Get some next hyung…”

Junmyeon patted Jongdae reassuringly on the shoulder. He stood up and made the way over to his futon pulling out earbuds to prepare for sleep. Jongdae noted that he must’ve been tired as he hadn’t even bothered to change out of his regular clothing. He mouthed a silent “thank you” to Junmyeon who nodded before turning over on his side.

Jongdae picked up his phone and rose from the floor opening their door as quietly as he could. He turned to the bathroom and began to make his way inside before halting when he heard a soft noise come from behind the door. Upon closer inspection, he heard what sounded like a shower going. Just as he was going to turn around and go to the living room, he heard a loud moan that even the sounds of water couldn’t hide. After the initial sound, Jongdae found himself glued in place a little away from the door. A tinge of red appeared on his cheeks. He knew whose voice that was behind the bathroom door.

Tao and Sehun weren’t anything new. All the members knew they were seeing each other. He’d walked in on them once and remembered just laughing it off before quickly shutting the door. He’d also remembered that he’d bumped into Taekwoon in the hallway where the dressing rooms were located immediately afterward. His cheeks deepened a tone of red as he thought of Taekwoon and his fierce black hair and suit that suited him too well. Suddenly, the air around him began to grow hot.

He remembered the sweat that had glued his hair to his forehead, the way Taekwoon’s body moved to their song, and the intense gaze he’d seen on the man at the end of their stage. Taekwoon’s piercing and intimidating eyes.  _…Fuck…_  Jongdae thought as he felt blood rushing through his ears and pooling in his lower regions.

“I’m pretty sure if you ask nicely, Jongdae.” A voice behind him spoke. “Tao would let you join him.”

Jongdae wheeled around quickly to face a smirking Minseok. Jongdae rolled his eyes before leaving to go to the living room. He didn’t get to see the victorious smirk that Minseok wore. He knew Minseok meant nothing by it but, he didn’t like that his thoughts wandered so far south near others.

 When he made it back into the living room, he found Luhan and Yixing sitting on the couch watching some Korean drama. Luhan scooted over on the sofa to let Jongdae have some room.

“You look flushed Jongdae. What’s wrong?” Yixing said with what looked like a knowing grin on his face.

“Your other half is an ass…” Jongdae said not even responding to the question as he sat down shooting a frown at the sniggering Yixing.

“Huh? Why?” Luhan looked confused.

“Because he’s jealous of our love, babe.” Minseok’s voice appeared from around the corner that Jongdae was just at.

Jongdae snorted and made a disgusted face at Minseok who appeared to be enjoying a round of schadenfreude at his expense. He knew his hyung meant nothing malicious by it though. When he looked up, Minseok was crooking a finger at Luhan who immediately got up and walked over to his lover. Minseok flashed a smirk at Luhan before pulling at his wrist to go back down the hall, presumably to Minseok’s room.

“Gross hyung…” Jongdae called not really disgusted.

Jongdae pulled out his phone again and hesitated on sending another message to Taekwoon. He didn’t know what to send. He wouldn’t come right out with his feelings through text message. He was at a loss on what to do. Yixing patted his arm in understanding and pulled Jongdae into the kitchen where Yixing fixed him a plate of whatever he was making earlier.

“I won’t pry but,” Yixing spoke softly taking a sip of the water bottle he grabbed from the counter. “I am here if you need to talk. I know Taekwoon well and understand him a little better too.”

Yixing’s face held no hint of joking and Jongdae could tell he was quite serious with his offer. It would be nice to have someone to talk to that actually knew Taekwoon’s personality a little better than the glimpse he got today. Granted, the Chinese man was a little difficult to talk to because of the obvious language barrier but, at least he’d get some insight on Taekwoon.

“We’re going out on the 8th…” Jongdae spoke taking a bite of mushroom.

Yixing’s eyes widened a tad as he processed the information.

“That’s good. You must’ve thought this over a little.” Yixing said.

“I’m going to talk to him about it.” Jongdae said aloud as though he was still trying to convince himself that he wasn’t batshit insane to believe that this man he’d only just gotten to know could possibly like him back.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. Things will work out. I don’t do things for no reason, Jongdae.” The older man said getting up to walk back over to the couch.

Jongdae watched Yixing sit back on the couch as he stood pondering on the other man’s words. He did believe it when Yixing said that he didn’t do things without a reason.  Either way, he’d be finding out the next time they met if what he was feeling was reciprocated. He found himself feeling nauseous and nervous just anticipating it. He wasn’t feeling very hungry anymore but, he’d feel badly if he let the food go to waste. He finished his last few bites before saying a quick goodnight to Yixing and going to his and Junmyeon’s room.

He quietly opened the door and plugged his phone into the charger before lying down on his own futon. He picked up his own earbuds and pressed them into his ears. He put on the shuffle smiling slightly when he saw VIXX’s “Love Letter” come up. As Taekwoon’s voice filled his ears, Jongdae’s eyes drifted closed and for once, Jongdae felt that everything would be okay.

 

 

Author's Crap: So... Sorry this is extremely late... I was swarmed with my final in my absolute worst subject and my brain kinda burnt out on me. Writer's block is a dirty whore... Well, either way, please do not hesistate to tell me to get off my ass if I'm taking too long with updates! I don't mind it at all! I hope that you guys are enjoying this story!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't originally planning on making this a chapter fic but, I think it may be best if I do... I hope this thing that my brain produced was worth reading. Hopefully you guys stick around for the next chapter!


End file.
